Bella's Assault
by americanegyptianprincess
Summary: Bella was assaulted by a best friend and a tragic accident occurs. Now 30 yrs later her friend is looking to finish what started. What happens when a classic battle between werewolves and vampires begin. And how will a romance rekindle after 30 yrs apart.
1. Chapter 1

1First fanfic in about six years, so be nice

" I do not own any of stephanie meyers books or characters etc."

Here I am sitting in my room, looking out the window waiting for a sign that my life will go on, it had been only three weeks since "my so called friend" took what was the one thing that I held the most dear to my unfortuantly still beating heart,...my virginty. Not only did I trust Jacob, I never thought that when Edward came back, that Jacob would see that I would die...well literally one day, hopefully, to be with the love of my life. Edward was my everything, and that day that Jacob came over to my house through my window saying he just wanted to talk, I never thought that this would be the day, I could never even look at a puppy the same way again.

Flash Back...3 weeks Bella's Room 9p.m

Bella's Point of View...

Edward was hunting and unforunately for me I had nothing to do. I grabbed my pajamas that now I think about it, I should have thrown these away years ago. Hmmmmmm... where the hell is my hair band, my hair is really getting too long for comfort. I found my hair band under the clothes that I had thrown on my dresser earlier that day when I got home from school, it had been a freakish hot day. I was beginning to walk out my bedroom door when I heard a thump and nearly tripped over my own damn foot. I turned around and there was Jacob doing his best not to look like a robber he was sweaty, wearing only a white undershirt and blue jeans. He just stared at me like I was his, MATE! "What the hell are you doing here Jacob?" I was pissed, he knew that even though I wanted him as a friend, Edward would kill him and be furious with me to know that he was crawling through my window ,which he now considered to be his territory. Jacob stood up knowing that I had my eyes on him. What he said next shocked me, shocked me so much it knocked me onto my bed.

"You fucking bitch, you were supposed to be mine, not his" he was shaking and I knew he might change "and I swear on my pack that you will be mine now!" Jacob said with such anger it sounded more like a howl or a shreik from some werewolf from the abyss. He threw himself on top of me before I could get to the door. I tried to get back up, but he had me pinned down. Only if I could reach my phone 'Dear god help me'. "Jacob, please, please don't do this Jacob please!" crying I tried to hit him but it was like hitting a rock. He ripped my pants off and I sobbed harder. 'Oh god I thought where is Edward, where is he when he was supposed to protect me? Why was I so stupid?' Jacob held me down with just one of his gigantic hands, as he got frustrated trying to take his pants off. I was kicking and kicking and I could tell the more I struggled, the more he got hard off seeing me crying, wanting Edward. All of a sudden I felt such a pain, ripping me a part, it felt like a metal rod in and out of my vagina, I couldn't handle it. I just gave up, motionless and silent, just laying there on he floor where he had dragged me off the bed, knowing that I was going to die on the bedroom floor. Jacob looked over and saw me laying motionless, and started screaming and hitting me in my ribs and face while still thrusting harder and harder into me "You will enjoy this, I got to you before he did, haha I will make him pay for taking you away from me. What do you think of me now Bella? Am I a monster enough for you now??" I started screaming, screaming for my life how could he think thats what I wanted in a man? I wanted someone who loves me unconditonally and loves me for all my flaws. Even now Jacob was full of himself. Finally he stood up and then kicked me across the room into the door, pulled his pants up and jumped through the window he was already half way changed.

BACK TO PRESENT

I knew Edward would eventually find out about it and Jacob will pay, but until then its my dark, dark secret. I went inside and grabbed a packet of cigarettes laying on my bed, I took out a marlboro light and some matches, lit it, and deeply inhaled. I had quit smoking before I came to forks, now look at this shit again, back to the same old habits. Another drag and another Bella relaxed just enough to make sure that Charlie was asleep, this week was his early shift and he was always home before 8, unfortunately for me the week Jacob decided to visit was the week that good ol' dad worked the grave yard shift. Bella walked over to her bed and laid down. She knew Edward would be back tomorrow in his shiny Volvo waiting for what he thought was a happy Bella pulling into school in that ol' 53 chevy , if Edward only knew how much pain I was really in thought Bella...sleep over took those emotions.

Please Please Review writers block and need suggestions :)

CHAPTER 1 HAS BEEN UPDATED PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW IF IT SOUNDS BETTER AND YOU LIKE IT :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**-everything belongs to Stephanie**

I walked out of the house grabbed my book bag and my pack of cigarettes and jumped in my truck knowing that I only had two minutes to smoke a cigarette and cover up the smell with perfume so no one would smell it. But of course who could fool Edward. I turned my radio on to 99x the local rock station and listened to some 90's alternative rock. Awwwwww... nothing like Lithium by Nirvana. I was in no hurry to get to school, how much longer could I be perfect clumsy Bella with no problems? Fuck, I just want to be a vampire, I just want to love Edward I think I deserve some private time to myself. After awhile I realized I was was just sitting in the truck smoking in the drive way at home so after my third one, I finally just said "fuck it", cranked the truck and pulled out of the parking lot. When I pulled into the parking lot at school he was standing next to his Volvo with a very grim expression arguing with Alice, only I could see that since there were no words being spoken.

Edward looked over and saw Bella pulling into the parking lot, he wandered why she was running a little bit late to school but also knew she would be trying to hide those cigarettes in her truck thinking that I already didn't know about them. Something has to be going on when did she start smoking?. How could she think of me as stupid? I smoked before I became a vampire and those things smell with perfume, no perfume, and after showering and changing clothes. Alice had a vision a couple of weeks ago, she said she saw something that happened that was shady, something that happened to Bella. She couldn't really tell what was going on, she could only see a man and Bella. Deep down it made me cringe, Alice had told me it was a man 'It better not have been wolf boy, if it is fuck the treaty he is going to die!' who had touched Bella, just thinking of another man dead or alive touching my Isabella made my dead cold skin shiver as if I was never cold at all. All of a sudden Bella was beside me looking at me with those bright eyes "Hey honey are you ready to go to class?" touching my shirt and as usual I thought she would kiss me on the cheek but instead she just took my hand "Sure Bella lets go". I knew for sure she had smoked a lot last night and this morning because she was soaked in that freesia perfume I gave her last year on her birthday along with those cd's I made with our songs.

Bella knew he knew something was wrong 'Please let him not ask about Jacob because if he does how can I not tell him what happened? I still can't believe myself that Jacob changed so much since he became a wolf, did wolf instincts of revenge mixed with lust drive a person to commit such sins against someone as close as a best friend?' Oh god why did I not kiss him, now for sure he has to know something is going on! Bella's face turned three shades of pale...how could I let the man I love touch me after going through that? Can't he smell me? I am dirty my insides are dirty. The bruises are still there, thats why I have been more than cautious around him lately. Did Alice not have a vison? If she didn't was I not that important? Did I truly deserve to be raped? As soon as I thought that, I knew that after english I was going to my truck to smoke god forgive me, but my soul needs to be drowned in nicotine.

In Lapush, Jacob walked around his room in Billy's house he knew what he had done and it was right, the only thing that surprised him was that Bella hadn't told Edward yet.'The bitch still hasn't learned her lesson, I loved her so much and she betrayed me she deserves this, this is the tribal way this is the wolf way!' Edward furiously sat down and wrote a note... "Dearest Edward,

You my be wondering by now where is your precious Bella, trust me she is in a place that even you couldn't imagine. Don't you understand? You took her away from me, she wants to be with you and be one of you (he shuddered thinking about that last thought) now she has to pay the ultimate price! If she won't be with me she won't be with no man. Don't you wander why she hasn't been with you lately, and she pulls away from you when you try to kiss her...I was the one who took it Edward...your too late...(Jacob laughing evily)

The one and Only true love of Bella,

Jacob Black

Jacob sealed it in an envelope, licked a stamp and headed it out to the post office. By the time it reached Edward, there would be no more Bella...

**CLIFF HANGER I KNOW! SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT, BUT I REALLY NEED SOME REVIEWS AND SOME HINTS ON WHAT TO DO NEXT. I HAVEN'T WRITTEN IN YEARS AND HOPE TO HEAR SOME GOOD HINTS ON HOW TO IMPROVE THIS STORY:) THNXS GUYS SO MUCH :)**


	3. Chapter 3

1Authors note: Some of you may know that some of the characters are a lil' but out of character but it's my story and this is how I want it lol.

None of the characters are owned by me!

Chapter 3

Bella's point of view

I left after class and went to her truck, I needed a cigarette so bad. I opened the door to my truck and hopped in, I went to open up my glove department and I saw a note stuck with duck tape attached to it. My heart skipped I think about three beats. "Bella, I am watching from everywhere! I AM COMING FOR YOU! YOU WON'T KNOW WHERE AND YOU WON'T KNOW WHEN, BUT I AM COMING FOR YOU!

-YOU KNOW WHO"

'OH MY GOD' I grabbed the letter, and balled it up, I started the truck and drove to my house. The only way I was going to get away from him was to leave, maybe if I could get to Rene's maybe I could escape this. Oh god what was I going to do about Edward? I couldn't leave him! 'Oh god, Oh god, Oh god what am I going to do????' I swerved into my drive way and was up to my room in like three seconds. I grabbed a plastic grocery bag and stuffed in some shirts, underwear, and a pair of pants. All of a sudden I heard a noise and I looked, I saw nothing and I started to hurry going faster and then I felt a hand wrap around my face and I knew I was done for... it was Jacob. I felt woozy, he must have put cloroform in that napkin...'oh god I am going to die' I hit the floor looking at Jacob smiling.

Edward's point of view

I was waiting for Bella outside class and she never came out. I went and looked in the class and she was gone. All of a sudden I felt a pain in my body, I smelled wolf boy and I knew what he was looking for, Bella! I dropped my bags and started running, I stopped breathing my god something is wrong with Bella. I got to her house and I could smell the stench of a dog. I went through the front door and ran upstairs, the only thing I saw was blood, Bella's sweet blood trailing from the bed where was a red back pack, cigarettes, and clothes scattered everywhere. I snarled someone was going to die, yes he was going to die a slow and painful death. There was a letter, a letter addressed to me...than it hit me, really hit me! BELLA'S BEEN KIDNAPPED BY THE WOLVES, THE TREATY WAS NOW OVER! I SNARLED NOT EVEN READING THE LETTER, I RIPPED OFF MY SHIRT AND JUMPED THROUGH THE WINDOW. WHICH EVER WOLF CAME INTO MY PATH FIRST WAS GOING TO DIE, THEY WILL ALL DIE. 'Alice don't tell me to calm down' Alice was already in my head trying to tell me stop, to talk to Carlisle, no one, not even the man who I saw as my father would stop me from getting to my woman!

Bella woke up she was in a dark and cold damp room. It reminded her of the tunnels that she walked down in Italy. "Where am I?" she said when she tried to stand up she realized that her feet were tied with metal chains, obviously mean't for her not to escape. 'DAMN IT! If only I was a fuckin' vampire I would not have to worry about this' thought Bella as she was trying to wiggle out of the chains. When she tried to reach up with her hands, she felt this warm, gooey liquid, just then she realized she was bleeding. If Edward found her would he be able to resist enough for him to saver her?? She heard a noise, a loud bang and looked up. There was a huge door enclosing her and at that point she felt suddenly, claustaphobic thats when she saw, Jacob! Than she knew for that he was going to leave her to die. She just prayed to god that if Edward found Jacob that he would find out where she was first 'I knew especially how bad is tracking skills were', instead of killing him.

Cliff hanger!!!!!!! SERIOUSLY GUYS I REALLY NEED HELP I GOT SERIOUS WRITERS BLOCK AND I NEED YA'LLS HELP IN FINISHING THIS


	4. Is Bella Dead?

1

SERIOUSLY GUYS I NEED REVIEWS!!!! YA'LL NEED TO CURE MY WRITERS BLOCK!

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BY STEPHANIE MEYER.

Edward knew that he could not make it to La Push without Alice having one of her fucking visions. 'Maybe she had a vision of me ripping Jacob's throat out and than slowly cutting him up and than throwing his body to the birds Hmmmmmmmm...'. "Edward snap out of it" Alice said as she slapped the back of his head, she was standing there in designers jeans and a red tube top with Nike tennis shoes. "Edward what the hell are you doing? Jacob took Bella and your not getting us in on it? She is my best friend??" Alice said in a low growl and if her face could turn red, it would be the shade of maroon. Edward pushed Alice out of the way and started to run, faster and faster towards La Push and he could only hear Alice's light foot steps several feet behind him trying to catch up.

Bella was trying to control her breathing wandering where her vampire in shining armor would show up and rescue her? She was beginning to get nauseous , and feel slightly faint. 'I always hated the smell of blood and now I am sitting in a pool of my own blood' Bella thought as she was trying to lift herself up, she was praying that Edward would get here soon, "because honestly I think I am really gonna die" Bella muttered to herself. Thinking back now on everything that has gone on in the past month I never thought my relationship with Edward would have ever been this strained or this intense. I always knew I attracted danger, because hell I am a klutz and I have always liked the bad type. Do I know why? No, but who knows maybe I get it from Rene!?! Where am I though? Am I in La Push? Or am I somewhere else? Will Edward find me? Will Alice have a vision?? Slowly...everything began to spin and she slipped down from a sitting position to laying on her side on the ground, that was no mushy due to dirt mixed with blood. The last thing I remember seeing before I closed my eyes was a rat running across the floor with a piece of cloth from my clothes.

Jacob was sitting in his trailer smirking, he KNEW for sure that Edward was coming to find his precious human but of course Edward would never find Bella, because if he couldn't have Bella, no one would. All of a sudden he heard a knock on the door, "Jacob, Jacob, Jacob open the door, something has happened to BELLA!". "Shit" Jacob stood up knowing that voice was Charlie, he pulled his back into a pony tail and thinking of some ways on how to look confused and innocent all at the same time. He opened the door to the trailer, seeing Charlie in his police uniform. Charlie looked like shit, his hair was messy and there was blood on his hands. "Jacob, something has happened to Bella. There was blood all over her bedroom floor! Oh god where's my baby, where's my baby Jacob?? Have you seen her, have you heard from her??" Charlie muttered, he had obviously been crying. "No, Charlie I haven't heard from Bella in a couple of days, you know how she has been lately with that Edward!" (That's right let me blame it on Edward so that all the suspicion will be on that filthy blood sucker! HAHAHAHA). "Well Jacob if you hear of anything please let me know, I am going to start a search party right now. I have already contacted Dr. Carlisle and some other prominent people in the community to start looking for her!" Jacob, started to shake 'what to does he mean he contacted that blood sucker's father? Damn that changes my plan!' "Ok, Charlie I will call you on your cell phone if I hear anything". He walked back into the trailer and after hearing Charlie's cruiser pull out of the drive way, he ran out behind the garage where the old "Black" well was and shoved the heavy stone lid over glancing down at Bella, he was going to have to move the body, before the blood suckers found her.


	5. Author Note

1

**Author's Note**

**I need reviews!!! Plus suggestions will Bella die? Will Jacob die? Will Victoria come back? Come on guys my review status is horrible!!**


	6. Chapter 5: THE FIRE

Authors Note: Due to some reviews on this chapter I want to clarify somethings about this chapter. There is only one instance in which Edward is thinking to himself and the others he is speaking and laughing out loud. ' this symbol is for thoughts and "this is for speaking. Also please review and secondly for all of those people who complain that my story is out of character it is because this is my story and I can write it however I want. Also, I am working on my grammar, but lets put it this way I am better working in the medical field than with English grammar. So please enjoy and let me know how you like :)

Chapter 5

Bitter is made sweet through love;  
copper becomes gold through love.  
Through love dregs become clear;  
love heals all pain.  
Through love the king becomes slave;  
love brings the dead to life.

-Rumi, "Mathnawi"

Jacob jumped down the well at super wolf speed and looked down at Bella's lifeless body. He hoped she was dead, he couldn't believe how much pain she had caused him by going out with that blood sucker, Edward. He picked up Bella's body which by now was covered with mud and blood and jumped up out of the well, now only to find a place to leave her body. Jacob kept looking and thinking of a suitable place to bury her body, than slowly he turned his head and saw a big pile of firewood resting up against the trailer that Billy had cut up last winter to use in the fireplace in case the heat went out. He knew too well how the reservation system worked. He put Bella's body down on the wet grass and grabbed a huge load of firewood and stacked it up. He slowly reached down with his matches and started a fire. He grinned with an evil look in his eye, this was going to be the biggest bond fire the bloodsucker world would ever see.

At the border of La Push Edward kept gaining speed, he had to get there before Jacob hurt Bella any more. 'Oh God I hope my baby isn't dead' Edward thought has he pushed himself to run faster, but as soon he crossed the border into La Push he was stopped by two very big werewolves ready for the kill. He recognized these two overly sized house dogs as a one Sam Uley and another one named Quil Embry, two of Jacob's little play toys'. Sam glared at Edward "What are you doing on our land blood sucker? Don't you know you are breaking our treaty?" Edward looked at them like they were the most fucking stupidest people on the face of this earth, with a huge growl Edward yelled at them "Don't you know your precious Jacob has already broken the fucking treaty?? He raped my Bella and now is going to kill her, and her scent is all over La Push. Jacob is going to die!" As soon as Edward was finishing speaking Alice arrived right behind him and already getting into a defensive crouch behind her beloved brother. Sam and Quil who while were speaking with Edward had transformed back into a human, they were both now wildly shaking. Quil lost control and stormed Edward with a slash of his claw Edward had already snatched Quil's form by the throat and ripped it out. He turned over to look at his sister "What did I tell you Alice? The first one that came across my path was going to die! Muahahahahahaa" clearly Edward had lost control and with a beautifully evil spread across his blood stained face he yelled "Whose next??"

Back in forks Charlie was already gathering the search party when Dr. Carlisle and his son's Emmett and Jasper approached him. "Charlie, we think we know where Bella is and who kidnaped her!'"Carlisle said in a fast human speech, Charlie looked tired and exhausted and when he heard this he smiled and got excited. "Where's my baby, where's my Bella, whose the bastard that did this??". When Carlisle got done telling Charlie everything he knew about what happened with the letter and what Edward had told him in between minds, Charlie just sat down and gasped. He couldn't believe it. "That's not true, Carlisle, I was just there. I talked to Jacob and he didn't know anything about Bella. He looked just as worried about us" Charlie just couldn't believe that little Jacob Black could do such a thing to Isabella. Just than over his radio he got a call 'ATTENTION: ALL UNITS THERE HAS BEEN A FIRE REPORTED AT BILLY BLACK'S HOUSE IN LAPUSH AT 2020 WOLFE LN. ALL UNITS RESPOND'. Hearing that all of the men jumped up with all of them having the same expressions' fear!

Bella woke up and could feel extreme heat against her skin, she looked up and saw that someone was carrying her and she couldn't tell who. Suddenly everything came back to her that had happened the past two days and realized the man carrying her was no other but Jacob. She looked over and saw a fire, it was huge, bigger than anything she has seen before even at the beach. Than reality struck her he was going to burn her body. She was dropped on to the ground and watched as Jacob set her on fire, she was too weak to scream and could only mutter one word, Edward. Maybe it was just a dream but out of the corner of her eye she saw an angel, it was Edward.


	7. LORD, PLEASE DO NOT LET ME DIE

1A/N : EVERYTHING BELONGS TO STEPHANIE MEYER.

Lord! Do not cause our hearts to go astray after You have guided us on the right path. Bestow upon us the gift of Your divine benevolence. You alone can confer true Grace.

-QURAN, Al-Imran, Surah 3:8

_From "The Bounty of Allah," translated by Aneela Khalid Arshed. Copyright 1999. All rights reserved. Used with permission of The Crossroad Publishing Company, New York._

BPOV

I felt my clothes catch on fire and started to smell my own flesh burning as the fire consumed the bottom half of my body. I was never the one who was religious, but at that moment I slowly began to make my peace with God. I couldn't comprehend what was going on around me, I couldn't open my eyes to see anything all, all I wanted to do is to scream in pain and let it all be over with. But the only thing I could to do was just listen to the growls and fighting in the background.

EPOV

"BELLA..." I screamed her name, Jacob had just set her on fire, the one thing that he knew could keep me from rescuing her. Fire was the only thing that could kill vampires', but I could not let Bella die, even if that mean't my own death. I knew Jacob had seen me by now and I was going to make sure that the birds feasted on his flesh.

Edward lunged at Jacob, running as fast as he could aiming for his throat. He knew that with one thrust of his hand that he could rip Jacob's jugular out and it would all be over with. But Jacob was not going down without a fight. While Edward was fighting a frantic Alice was searching through Billy's trailer desperately trying to find a fire extinguisher. Finally she looked above Billy's stove and saw one and grabbed it. Within two seconds she was by Bella's side. She put out the fire and looked down at Bella who was laying motionless with a smile on her face.

'Oh dear god, Bella please don't be dead, please!!!!!' Alice yelled trying to wake Bella up, she looked down and saw where the fire had consumed her legs, arms and even part of her face. She frantically tried to feel for a pulse and got one. It was faint but enough to know that she was still alive.

Edward could hear Alice's thoughts as he was battling Jacob and knew that this was what was giving him the extra adrenaline he needed. Jacob was looking at Edward through his wolf eyes and wanted to kill the"Blood Sucker" he had killed Bella and he knew he wasn't going to live much longer and wanted to make sure that if he died, so would the cullens'. "Edward, your going to die and your body will burn in the same pyre as your beloved" Jacob lunged for Edward's throat but before he got there, it was like he was in mid air, no longer in wolf form and writhing in pain. Edward's face was shocked and if it could turn paler than it already was it would have. He looked in the direction of the clearing through the forest and saw a little girl, Jane. "Oh my god" Edward gasped as he saw Jane standing with someone who looked old enough to be her father or even grandfather, it was Aro. Just then did he realize what the Volturi had planned.

TWO DAYS LATER...

Bella woke up in the hospital hooked up to a morphine drip and bandages across her entire body and parts of her face. She could not help but notice that her heart rate and oxygen level was below than what was normal. She looked over and saw Charlie, Edward, Rene, and Alice all sitting in chairs surrounding her bed in the Intensive Care Unit. When Edward glanced up and noticed that Bella woke up a huge smile came across his face, but when Bella looked into his eyes she could see a tinge of sadness...all she could mutter was "My angel came" and her heart monitor went flat. The nurses ran in and kicked everyone out, Bella had coded, a CODE BLUE.

Before Carlisle rushed into the room to assist the nurses, he glanced at Edward and knew a decision had to be made. Would Carlisle himself let whom he considered a daughter in law die? Or turn her into a vampire, one of the walking dead?

The decision was made...

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK :)


	8. Chapter 8: The Aftermath

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

AUTHORS NOTE: OK, OK, OK, I FINALLY UPDATED! I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT BLA BLA BLA! ANYWAYS I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT BUT THERE IS MORE FUN STUFF TO COME :) LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK HAPPENED. I WILL TRY AND UPDATE SOME MORE TONIGHT, BUT I AM AFRAID THE NEXT CHAPTER MAY BE SHORT TOO BUT LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!

Carlisle was in the room doing his best to revive Bella, finally he got a heart beat! Thank god! But as soon as he got it, it began to fade again. He felt a gust of wind come near him and a voice that belonged to no other, but Aro. Carlisle, after hearing what Aro said, knew he had no other choice but to do what the Volturi wanted. And that's when he called it "Official death time 10:01 pm" and covered Bella's body with sheet.

Outside in the waiting room Edward could hear Carlisle pronounce Bella's death and he broke down. The floor was spinning and all he wanted to do was to see Bella's body, he had to see it, he had to make sure! Why had he not turned her into a vampire when he had a chance??? He struggled to get to the door, screaming Bella's name all the while being held back by Carlisle and Emmett. Esme was stroking her son's hair knowing that all to well what it was like to lose a person whom you love more than yourself!

Thirty Years Later...

2037 VOLTERRA, ITALIA

A handsome vampire was escorting a lovely brown haired vixen of a vampire down into the main hall. There was a large crowd already gathered and from all around could tell that this unusually quiet atmosphere was becoming quite noisy from some type of argument. But as soon as they walked in the whole castle was silent. They looked at awe at the new queen and king of the Vampires.


	9. Chapter 9: Volturi's Queen

1AUTHORS NOTE: EVERY BELONGS TO STEPHANIE. ANYWAYS I AM ADDING SOME OF MY OWN CHARACTERS. I AM PRETTY SURE THAT SOME OF YA'LL WILL BE UPSET AFTER THIS CHAPTER. BUT DON'T WORRY IT'S JUST THE BEGINNING.

The queen was dressed in a cream color tube top dress with a long train. Over the dress was a gold see through jacket with a matching train with thousands of beads that trailed down the entire dress. The vampire escorting her we all now new as the king was a tall man with thick dark black hair and if any other woman could notice a very tight muscular body. As the queen walked in the whole room got quiet. It was the time of year that many vampires came to this part of the world on vacation to get away from either the sunny skies or prying people.

Her eyes weren't red like everyone's else's in the room, but a slight topaz with a hint of green. Her thick dark brown hair curled down around the middle of her back, with a crown of diamonds in her hair. She glided in and sat down on her throne and looked to the corner with a smile on her face. There sat her adopted father, Aro and her uncle's Caius and Marcus who now since a new agreement were just advisors and vampire elders. Now only one person was the most powerful vampire in the world and her name was, Isabella Swan.

The crowd just stared at their queen unbelieving that such a young and beautiful vampire was there new leader. One person in particular could not believe what he was seeing, he was standing there with his father the one person who he knew had to know why after thirty hellish years he was now seeing this. "Isabella!!!!!!!" screamed Edward as he made his way towards her, but the thing that happened next shocked him. Bella turned her face towards the voice she was hearing and stood up, obviously frustrated "Quiet...!!!!!!!!!!" Her face which was not pale, well her whole body was not pale, thanks to the invention of a spray tan. Everyone shut up and fear came into there eyes. With one motion of her hand Edward was floating in the air. "What do you want from me? After all these years you finally realized what had happened? Did your father tell you the bargain he made with the Volturi??" Bella said with a slight smirk on her slightly scarred face. No one knew the agony she went through the first two years after being turned.

Flash Back

The night at the hospital that Carlisle had lied to everyone and pronounced me dead was the same thing that had happened to Edward. Except there was no family or lovers' alive! Carlisle had made a deal with Aro, Caius, and Marcus to turn Me into a vampire in order to save in repercussions to Edward and the rest of the family. Aro, who now is my adopted father, since of course after I left Victoria had killed my father along with Rene and Phil. Like I said before NO ONE knows the pain I went through!! I knew what Carlisle did was for the best and after spending ten years pissed off at him, I had invited him to Volterra to discuss what would happen to the family and me for the next century. I had known that Edward was in turmoil and that even though that half my face was slightly burned and my legs were nothing but scars he still would have loved me, but I did not want to be reminded of my past nor of the hesitation that he had spent in trying to save my life by turning me. He truly had not wanted to spend eternity with me! Ten years ago I had met this gorgeous vampire named Oliver Olmos who was from Spain. Like me, his eyes were not red, but a greenish-topaz color like mine. I knew than, that my love for Edward would be surpassed by the love I felt for this man. As of 2037, I am now Queen Isabella Marie Swan-Olmos supreme leader and most powerful vampire in the world. Not only did I have superior strength that would make Emmett look like a kindergardener I had talent by just pointing my hand and I could levitate anything. So there is my flashback of my life Edward! Now do you understand??

Bella sent this flash back through her mind into Edwards'. Showing him everything in the past thirty years. Between shock and anger his face was unreadable but eyes showed all of his emotions. Bella dropped Edward back down on the floor, as she grasped Oliver's hand she made a request to the Cullen household. "If you move to Volterra, I will make you my court. You will still be able to retain your veggie diet as me and Oliver have my getting animal blood shipped in by kegs and kept in the basement. But if you refuse, know this! You will never be able to move anywhere without a constant watch on you. I know your not a threat to me or my family, but since your still like my family I am giving you this option." As she stood a servant gave both her and Oliver a golden cup with blood as the rest of the crowd received one too. A toast was made "TO ETERNITY" screamed Bella with a smile on her face. She knew she was happy with Oliver and her new life, but what would make it better is if the Cullens' would become her court and she would have them all like her family again. Only one exception, she had to find Edward a WOMAN!

Aro slipped in beside Bella with a proud look on his face with a little hint of excitement "I knew you would be happy father that I invited Carlisle back to the Volturi!" Bella whispered into the ear of her father. She knew it didn't take much to please the old man. With a sip from her cup she and Oliver pardoned themselves from the crowd and went back to their quarters. Unlike other vampires Bella had one weakness! She still needed to sleep, but instead of a long sleep she only needed one to three hours. Like Edward Oliver loved to hold Bella while she was sleeping. He always understood the connection between the Cullens' and Bella but one thing for sure no one on this Earth loved her more than he did. And he would make sure every human and vampire would know who Bella was married too. He never minded her scars, actually he thought that they gave her essence of a tragic beauty.


	10. All good things must come to an end!

1 Authors note: I think this is my best chapter yet :) I don't own anything except for my own characters :)

BPOV

The months went by so fast I hardly even noticed what went around me anymore. Oliver and I were still in love and constantly I was having to remind him to leave Edward alone. Edward was still staring at me and still very protective. Since that day I became the queen, the Cullens' had moved from Forks, Washington to Italy to serve as my royal court. I think it was my father's idea of a joke to appoint Edward the head of my personal guard, much to Oliver's disapproval! I never understood what got into a man about an ex-boyfriend!

Alice and became my self appointed fashion stylist who would never ever dress me in anything except Italian designers! My maid Katie, who was human and loved to accompany Alice and Rosalie to all the trendy shops did have a crush on Edward, and much to my futile attempts was rejected everytime. I guess after me Edward no longer wanted a human. Would he codemn himself forever? Esme and Carlisle had made there ways into the medical facilites and hearts of everyone here in the Castle and in Volterra. The boys, well the boys will be boys! Emmett got upset that Edward got the postion of head guard and I guess you could Jasper spent most of his time trying to calm him down. Poor Jasper, always caught up in everybody's elses business and emotions.

But than everything always came back to my husband and I...

Oliver was handsome and damn it took me twenty years before I ever met Oliver for me to get over Edward. Oliver was strong, smart, sexy, and spoke Spanish! What more could a girl want? But sometimes I caught myself glimpsing at Edward as I walked down the hallways in my silk robes constantly accompanied by Alice, Katie and even sometimes Rosalie, and Edward, my appointed guard. I never thought since I met Oliver, got married, and fell in love that the man standing next to me with the bronze hair would make me feel warm in places I haven't felt in thirty years...something I knew couldn't be a good thing.

Edward had never really coped well after he moved in full time to Volterra. He asked me once or twice about what happened after I got changed, but he never took his eyes off my scars.I knew he would blame himself for the rest of eternity, but I couldn't help but feel that my scars were what made me, be me! He had told me that Jacob was still alive, much to his disapproval and that he was now stronger then ever and the pack leader. He had heard rumors that he still sought revenge and death for all vampires...but lil' did he know that his ex-friend and ex-victim was the Queen of Vampires! Oliver was King, and ruled the nest, but as the saying goes the women is the neck and the man is the head, and the neck can twist the head any which way. So basically I was head honcho, but damn them all if they didn't remind me that I still had my two human weakness's tripping over my feet and sleeping...!!!!!!!!

The Next Day...

Bella was awoken after just thirty minutes of sleep by blood curling screams...'I never got used to them feeding off humans...I just hope they remember my animal's blood' she thought as she pulled off the heavy velvet feathered down comforter. She slowly pulled on a long sleeve shirt and sweat pants over her bra and underwear. She didn't see Oliver and assumed that he was with the others. The weirdest thing is that after about fifthteen minutes she could still hear screaming down the hall, which by now should have ceased. She quickly pulled her hair back into a high pony tail and grabbed her flip flops, she hated walking without shoes on. She walked to the door and opened it, she of course the queen of the vampires had to go see what the hell was going on...but when she smelt burning flesh and saw that the floor was covered with blood...many memories of thirty years ago came rushing back to her. Even though she was the most powerful being in the world one person she knew ,was not dead, and that could still kill her, Jacob Black.

(Switching to BPOV)

I shut the door and climbed under the bed, I knew that the most important thing for me at this time was to protect the royal family, and wasn't I the queen? Blood was seeping under the door and the smell sickened me, it was not the sweet, floral smell of human blood but something that smelled like a wet puppy. I couldn't think straight, where were the Cullens'? Where was Oliver? Where are my Uncles'? What is happening??? The door was thrown off the hinges and I smothered a scream with my hands, I don't know why I was so afraid of werewolves, but as I clutched my face the only thing I could think of was Jacob throwing me in the fire. I saw what looked like something from a greek novel, a half human half wolf thingy, that was carrying a torch.'Great!' I thought to myself I am going to get burnt alive again. But before I realized I was a vampire and came back to reality, I saw Oliver attacking the wolf. Blood was everywhere and it had become a scene from a horror movie. I raised my hand and threw the "thingy" whatever the hell it was against the wall and grabbed Oliver's bloody hand. I looked at my beloved with such sincerity and love that I wasn't and couldn't pay attention to anything else.

"What happened? Oliver, What Happened??" I screamed at him as we were running down the hall. I swerved left and found a secret passage door. I hit the outside and a key pad popped out. I quickly typed in the password "5,5,3,4,7,6" and the door opened. I started to pull Oliver with me, when Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Katie, and the the men following right behind them Jasper, Edward, Emmett, and Carlisle. Oliver looked at me with such sorrow, it would have broke my heart at this moment if it was still beating. I knew than that the Queen (me) and the rest of the ladies of the court would be running and hiding while the men took care of this problem. But then with one word, the King of Volturi changed the course of action, by announcing the head of the guard to be our protector. Edward was coming with us! "Oliver, I am more than capable of taking care of myself!" I threw myself on him trying to plead with him in between sobs! I didn't want to leave my husband. On his authority "Edward" Oliver said his name in a strong tone "Take Isabella, the rest of the ladies of the court out of the city and hide them! When this is over with I will find ya'll and we will have to make a new capital!" Oliver looked saddened, but the look on Edward's face could not match any other look on any man in that room. Edward's face was full of hatred and protectiveness. I knew at this moment, that by the end of this some people very close to me would be dead, others would be building relationships, and in the end someone would be seeking revenge!

Alice, Rosalie, and Esme were saying there possible last goodbyes to their men. Rosalie looked the worst out of all three Cullen women, she knew how Emmett loved to fight and only prayed that he would be ok. The whole time I had been on the floor after saying goodbye to Oliver, I felt two similar cold hands pick me up and throw me over his shoulder "Come on Bella, we have to go! It's not safe!" Edward told me accompanied by a large growl. With his damn mind communication he told the four other women to follow him as he carried me through the tunnels. The door slammed shut, we all started running and I could hear Rosalie whisper to Katie (My maid, friend, and human) and Alice "Well doesn't this situation look familiar" pointing to Edward holding me over his back. They all started to laugh and I had a slight smile on my face but it was wiped off as soon as I heard "SHUT UP!" from down below and knew that things from the past weren't going to heal too easily...hmmmmmmm...maybe I shouldn't have tried hooking him up with Katie?? I don't know where that thought came from, but it ended when I heard the door opening to the outside. I had no idea where we were going to go, but I didn't know where my future was going to lay...with Oliver, my husband or Edward, the man who I promised to love for eternity.


	11. Anger, Edward, and Oliver

1

Authors note: I own nothing. Please, Please, Please Review!!!

171.The strong man is not the good wrestler; the strong man is only the one who controls himself when he is angry.  
(Bukhari, Muslim).  
(Sayings of Muhammad. by Prof. Ghazi Ahmad).

Edward was furious not only did he not have the chance to kill Jacob Black thirty years ago, he was back again trying to kill the only person he was ever in love with! He had the love of his life who no longer loves him, his sisters, and a human girl who we were dragging her along because she was a friend and knew too much. They had to leave Italy, he knew that Jacob was tracking them with his scroungy mutts and knew his whole purpose in life was to wipe every vampire off the face of the earth. He knew Bella was getting restless and the others needed a break too. They had made it outside of Volterra, when Alice spotted a Mercedez sedan that looked way too fast too be true. Only a smile came to them when Alice came driving the car back and told them to all hop in. They started speeding to the closet airport, when they got there they would make the decison of where to go...

Back at the Volturi Castle...

Oliver had no idea when he would ever see his wife again but he knew two things:

1. He has to save the vampires from destruction.

2. And at all cases he had to make sure Bella was safe.

He ran with all his might back into hall where the other guards' were fighting the wolves. Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper were already fighting with the wolves and when he saw the leader he launched himself at Jacob Blacks' throat and tried to rip it out, he got slapped down with Jacob's gigantic paw and fell to the floor. He jumped back up and put his hand to where Jacob had ripped a chunk of skin from his face. He lunged back at Jacob, but then thats when Jacob pinned Oliver to the wall with his claws and had one of his minions set him on fire...the last word from his mouth was "Bella...my Bella...". When the others vampires saw what had happened they cowered back and looked at the Cullens' for advice. That is when the Cullen men said "We must find our queen!". Losing the wolves by their speed they sped out through the tunnels and into the city of Volterra. The only thing that was going to save the Vampire race now is the Queen, someone was going to get their revenge or would someone get there before her?


	12. writers block

PLEASE TELL ME HOW U LIKE MY LAST TWO CHAPTERS!!!

I have major writers block! I need help. Where should the royal court go too to seek refuge from the werewolves?? Should Edward seduce Bella or should Bella run back to Edward for comfort after hearing of Oliver's death. Or should Edward protect bella from Jacob???

Need help!

Also...

Review...

Review...

PLEASE...!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Chapter 11Welcome to your new home

1Chapter 11

.He who has in his heart as much faith as a grain of mustard seed will not enter hell, and he who has in his heart as much pride as a grain of mustard seed will not enter paradise.  
(Muslim).  
(Sayings of Muhammad. by Prof. Ghazi Ahmad).

I looked at the girls and at Edward as we got off the plane in Sarajevo, Bosnia. Islamic Sarajevo was the perfect place to hide. I had always been fascinated with Islam and their architecture. I guess now would be a better time than ever to start exploring. Eastern Europe was famous not only for their vampire lore but their hatred of werewolves. Bosnia which has been in conflict for years and superstitions people would make it very hard for anyone to follow us here. Plus I had a couple of contacts who were still loyal to the Queen of the Damned.

All of a sudden I got a huge pain in my head and the necklace around my neck burned my skin. I collapsed! I knew at that moment my Oliver was dead Olive had given me this necklace to keep contact between us. If the necklace was cold everything was fine, but when it burnt, it mean't their was no more life in the other end. My eyes turned onyx black and I was picked up by a worried Edward. "Bella what happened?" he whispered into my ear. "Oh Edward!" I hugged him with all my might not wanting to let go. "My Oliver, My Oliver is dead!" I dry sobbed. Edward knew what that meant the werewolves attack had succeeded. He grabbed me and picked me up and took me outside of the airport with the girls following behind me. Edward left me with the girls and was back in two minutes with a 1980's looking van and told us all to get in.

We drove to my contacts hideout in a bombed out building in Old Sarajevo. With all my strength and Edward supporting me. I told the girls to stay in the car and walked up to the to the door. I had put on a scarf on the plane and tightened it around my face as the sleet got on to my face. I rang the bell and a man answered "Hallo?" I pressed the button "Salaam, Open up the door! You have visitors from Italia!" The door flung open. "My Queen" said a man who was dressed in a heavy jacket and blue jeans with two other men behind them. "Let me in" I said with a stern voice as the other men bowed down daring not to look at me. I told Edward to go and bring the girls. I sat down on the couch while Alice, Rosalie, and Katie looked around in the tiny flat. It was nothing compared to the extravagant life we were all used to. The men stared at me and I looked at my loyal servants. "Volturi has been attacked, the King is dead! I the Queen of Volturi is still alive. And now I need a safe haven until we regain our strength. A world wide attack is going on trying to kill off the Vampire race." I said with a tired breath. Damn it my weakness is going to kill me. One of the men gave me a goblet of blood and I drank heavily gaining back a little bit of strength.

Edward was looking at me with a very strange glare I knew he was angry at me but there was nothing I could do now. But now that Oliver was dead, could I make myself show my love for Edward again? Would I still be able to love?? Edward had taken off his coat and put it in the spare bedroom with the rest of our coats and scarves. His bronze hair was ruffled and he looked like hell. Why was I so damned attracted to him? Even when my Oliver was alive he always gave me chills down my spine.

I walked over to him and put my hand on his "Edward, can we go somewhere and talk?" he looked reluctant but followed me outside into the ally way. I looked around seeing people walk down the street wandering if they had ever witnessed death, but this was Bosnia, death was second hand to them. I looked up into those topaz eyes of Edwards "Edward whatever happened to us?." But before the last word was out of my mouth, he leaned down and kissed me...the most passionate kiss I have had in thirty years.

But without warning Edward jerked back and threw me behind him and into the flat. Breathing hard I looked to see what was wrong, but thats when I smelt it, the Werewolves had found us.

The war for survival had begun...


	14. Back to where it all began

1Thank you to all my readers who made me want to continue this story! Please read and review as always :)

BPOV

The werewolves had found us! The only thing I was worried about now was to get me and my family to safety. I reached back out the door and grabbed Edward and bolted the lock. The dirty Bosnian guy who had opened the door knew what was going on. "Hurry my queen, down here! We will hold them off" he pointed towards a hole in the floor. I had no fucking idea what it was with vampires and secret tunnels! I made sure everyone was ready and we set off. Edward was furious he wanted to stand and fight but at the same time wanted to protect us, when would he ever learn that not every battle you can win.

EPOV

I had smelt the dogs a mile way and had already gotten into a crouch, when I felt a familiar cold hand jerk me in through the door back into the flat. Bella quickly had told all of us that it was no time to fight and we needed to run. Why the fuck were we running? We could take them! I wanted to take them! I could feel the venom in my mouth and the sharpness of my fangs, but of course my sister looked at me with a smirking look. "Edward, you are way to overconfident! Can't you see she wants to regroup!". God have mercy didn't I know Bella still had some of her humaness left in her, she always was so head strong!

When we got down in to the tunnel and locked the bolt I could already hear fighting going on above us. The snarling and tearing of flesh and furniture, and only dreaming of how thirty years ago I should have killed that bastard Jacob. When we reached our van I looked over at Bella and saw one thing in her I have never seen, ANGER. Her face looked like hell, don't get me wrong I am not talking about her scars on her face, but the look in her eyes. If looks could kill this war would have been dead a long time ago. But what came out of her mouth shocked the hell out of me. She turned around in the van and made sure she could have a good view at all of us and blurted out with a raspy voice "This war is because of me and what happened thirty years ago, Edward take us to the airport! We are going back to where it all began so I can finish this! We are going to Forks!!!!"

Please review! Keep giving me good idea's guys!


	15. Bad memories in Forks, Washington

1

Please Read and Review! I am sorry it took me so long to update but no one was reviewing! I have been having a very tough week so please hang in there with me and keep reviewing:) Please check out my other stories :)

I got off the plane adjusting my large Prada sunglasses on my face while trying no to draw attention to ourselves in the airport. In Sarajevo at the airport we had stopped and bought all new clothes so that when we got to the states we wouldn't look like some stupid foreigners playing "Halloween". I had bought some light blue sweat suits and some sunglasses, Edward on the other hand had played it up as he was till in 1918 Chicago with a traditional khakis and a long sleeve business shirt. While the girls Alice, Katie, and Rosalie just couldn't resist themselves without going all out in European Couture!

We walked outside to the parking garage and I saw something that struck me down to the very deep parts of my body, Edward's Volvo. He had kept it all this time, no longer ignoring the fact that it was now considered a antique. He motioned for all of us to get into the car while he went and paid the parking bill. I had no idea how much it was going to cost, but sure enough it had to be expensive.

EPOV

Bella and my sisters and that human girl were all sitting in my Volvo when the only thing I could think about was the memories of the past when Bella and I had driven everywhere in that car. After I had paid the $10,000.00 dollar parking garage bill, I walked back over and jumped back into the car and started the engine. "Where to now my queen?" I said in a arrogant voice, even though me and Bella had kissed, I was still hurt by the fact of the betrayal those many years ago. She never once contacted me and my own "father" lied to me! Bella looked over at me with her still beautiful eyes and told me "Let's go home, Edward, Let's go to Charlies'". Charlie died about twenty-nine years ago and his house had gone up for auction and the only thing I could think of was instead of someone else buying the house and changing it or even demolishing it. I wanted to preserve as sort of a shrine to her. Thank god now I did do it, at least it served as some type of purpose. I wonder if Bella actually knew her father had died. I looked over at her and asked her "Bella, I have been meaning to ask you this. Did you know your father died??" Wishing Jasper was here so he could put a wave of calmness around everyone. She turned to me with the saddest expression.

BPOV

He told me my father died, didn't he listen to the conversation I gave him when I saw him again after thirty years! I looked at him with the saddest expression I could and whispered "Everyone I have ever loved have died, there is no one left!". After saying that I saw his eyes turn black. He swerved the car to the side of the road, all along Alice and Rosalie had been trying to calm him down and Katie was cowering in the back seat. When the car had stopped he jumped out of the car and swung the passengers door open and grabbed me out of the car. "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! HOW DARE YOU SIT THEIR AND TELL ME THAT EVERYONE YOU HAVE EVER LOVED HAS DIED! I AM STANDING RIGHT HERE IN FRONT OF YOU, YOU LOVED ME THIRTY YEARS AGO, IS THAT NOT TRUE?" Edward was screaming at me with his coal black eyes and his teeth baring. What was that phrase I heard a couple of decades ago "Hell hath no fury like a lover scorned!" well if that was the right phrase it defiantly described the current situation.

"Edward, I did, I mean do , I mean I don't know anymore or anything about love!" I cried out to him knowing that the passerby's on the interstate were staring at us like side show freaks. Alice interceded and got Edward back into the car so we could finish our ride back to Forks.

With tension high in the air, I saw the "Welcome to Forks" welcoming sign barely hanging on it's hinges. Everything looked so old now. But when we pulled into the driveway I gasped. The house looked like it did when I left. "Welcome home Bella" Edward smirked as he got out of the car and burst into the front door going to his own bedroom. I was still sitting in the car after everyone else had already gone inside. When Alice came out of the house with a concerned look on her face. "Bella, we need to have a serious talk! Why don't we take a walk for a little bit."

Ok everyone what should the conversation with Alice be about?? Give me some hints guys :)


End file.
